


Interlude: Tread

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [68]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, X-Files OctoberFicFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: What would he think of their footprints, if he were tracking them?
Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249118
Kudos: 4





	Interlude: Tread

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: For the Inktober prompt "tread".

They followed their own tracks back to the car, weary and mud-spattered after chasing a shadow through what seemed like miles of an abandoned lot that had once been a factory complex. The soggy ground was littered with debris. Scully grunted as she slipped again and Mulder held out his arm to brace her. Nothing to show for it but a throb in his hip that would probably bruise later, and mud ground into his coat by how hard he’d fallen.

What would he think of their footprints, if he were tracking them? Smooth soles - city folk, no need for traction on genteel tiled floors. Shoes that weren’t made for the mud. The marks of Scully’s heels were almost comical: the rounded triangle of her forefoot separate from the block of her heel. He could see how much longer his strides were, where he shortened them to talk to her. He could see how she stretched to keep up, or took twice as many steps, determined not to slow them down. The push and pull between them, the ties that bound them: their footprints showed it all.


End file.
